imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Nozomi Valentine
Nozomi Valentine is a character created by CivGeneral, originally for DRAW Your Own Story, and who serves as the chief protagonist in CivGeneral's spin-off comic, For the Republic. She is the daughter of his character and Ayane. Nozomi appears in Mobius: Total Chaos as the leader ("Legate") of the East Republic Company. Background and arrival on Mobius The Republic of Coruscant established the East Republic Company to colonize Mobius without relying on state bureaucracy for administration. The sitting chancellor Hanna Antilles appointed her granddaughter, Nozomi Valentine, to oversee the effort. Nozomi was given command of the Ragnarok-class battleship [[RNS Rikke|RNS Rikke]], two Venator escorts, and a handful of colonization vessels, as well as full diplomatic, military and administrative authority over the company. Nozomi arrived on Mobius in M.Y. 1215. During preliminary ground recon she encountered a Mobian assumed to be Amy Rose, and promised that no quarter would be given to Eggman if he were to return. As the colony centre of New Königsberg developed, word reached the Company of the Greco-Combine War, prompting Nozomi to order wholesale expansion of the armed forces for what was assumed to be an inevitable confrontation. Colonial expansion In 1219, the Company established a way station on the southern coast of Segesni to serve as a staging point for colonization of South Cademstar. Nozomi led a delegation to the Bundesleet with the intention of securing a land lease treaty. While the deal ostensibly went through, it unintentionally soured the Bundesleet's first impressions of the Company due to mutual misunderstandings: it was Nozomi's first diplomatic overture, and she had arrived with a sizable military contingent; meanwhile, the territory in question was not at that moment under Bundesleet control. The unit's commander, Wolfgang Sturm, interpreted the lease as pre-empting future Bundesleet interest in the region and the show of arms as an intimidation tactic. As a result, the Bundesleet adopted a wary stance vis-à-vis the ER Company that persisted for three years following. When the Company learned that Lanayru had a greater stake in the continent's south coast, it quietly annulled the treaty and renegotiated a new agreement with the Lanayrans. Nozomi's hasty, somewhat vaguely-worded apology only served to further confuse Bundesleet staff. Black Arms emergence and rapprochement Based on "gut feelings" in the wake of the lease, Nozomi replaced her earlier diplomatic enthusiasm with a much more cautious attitude. When Robotnik and the Black Arms emerged the following year, she refrained from seeking aid from the Bundesleet despite recommendations by her advisors. While intended to demonstrate a less presumptuous attitude, the shift to a cooler tone did not likely help build relations with other states. Although an alliance was signed with Itzamna, the Company failed to foster closer ties with Reikland, for whom Nozomi had expressed early hopes, nor Lanayru, at least beyond the lease. Relations with the Bundesleet were further strained when the ER Company submitted a proposal to define spheres of influence over South Cademstar; Sturm, who was in the midst of negotiations with Morgal over settlement permissions along the west coast, worried the proposal would scuttle the talks and again felt the Company was imposing on him. In 1222, likely motivated by recent border disputes with the New Crusader-State and ongoing tensions with the United Barbaric States, Nozomi sought to normalize relations with the Bundesleet by inviting Sturm to a special tour. She pledged the ER Company to joint defensive operations, and privately confessed her insecurities in handling diplomacy. Sturm departed satisfied that the Company was not a threat, but not in the terms Nozomi would have hoped: he remarked to his staff that the Legate was "a kid" and the Company "harmless". In 1223, only a few months before the consolidation of "Freebotnik" and the escalation of the war, Nozomi held conference with Legate Maxum of the rival Corellian Company onboard the Rikke. Maxum criticized Nozomi's performance for failing to meet colonization targets, and informed her that Mobius had been designated "Class 2 Hazardous". Nozomi shot back, stating that the original mission mandate had been premised on an uninhabited world and that the ER Company had, by necessity, shifted its priorities to combat the resurgent Robotnik. She concluded by stating that her duty now lay with the Mobians, and that she was wholly committed to defence of the planet. See also * East Republic Company * Hanna Antilles Category:Leaders Category:Military personnel Category:MTC